1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a parking assistance system (PAS) and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a parking assistance system that generates a parking trajectory in accordance with a distance from a surrounding obstacle and a parking space and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a driver of a vehicle has moved the vehicle using a side mirror or a room mirror mounted on the vehicle while visually checking rear or side obstacles at the time of parking.
However, there is a blind spot that the driver cannot recognize in a rear corner portion of the vehicle, and when the driver does not know exactly the length or width of the vehicle although recognizing an obstacle, a distance between the vehicle and the obstacle cannot be recognized, so that the vehicle is brought into contact with the obstacle to cause a fender bender.
Recently, a parking assistance system (PAS) has been introduced to solve the above-mentioned problems by mounting a sensor on the rear and front of the vehicle to help a driver to recognize a distance from an obstacle by an alarm sound.
In addition, an around view monitor (AVM) system has been introduced, which captures a parking space in a surrounding area of a current vehicle, particularly, a space that is difficult for a driver to visually check at the time of parking and displays the captured spaces to the driver. Such an AVM system can also display a parking trajectory for the current vehicle to be located in the parking space by grasping the parking space at a current vehicle position.
However, when the parking trajectory is displayed, a case where obstacles come close to the vehicle nearby is not displayed, so that the driver does not grasp this.
In addition, recently, a PAS has been introduced, which recognizes a space in which a vehicle is to be parked and automatically generates a parking path to automatically control a steering device, an acceleration device, and a braking device so that a driver can park the vehicle automatically without manipulating the steering device, the acceleration device, and the braking device.
However, such a PAS operates only when a sufficient space for parking is secured and does not operate in other low-speed driving situations, so that the PAS is not enough to prevent the driver's vehicle from being brought into contact with surrounding objects in a densely populated area where the parking space is not sufficient.